Scones vs Hamburgers
by Aloha-Kimchi
Summary: When England brings a TON of scones to the world meeting, and America's hamburgers take up too much space on the refreshment table, trouble ensues. Based on the Countries Blogs


The scent of freshly baked scones wafted through the hallways of the building where the world meeting was taking place.

By "freshly baked" I mean "just burned."

Arthur inhaled the scent of his beloved rocks- I mean... "pastries"... He was holding them with pride, like they were his little children going off to school.

"That's right," he said, approaching the doors where the meeting was taking place, "Make Daddy proud." he whispered to the scones.

As he opened the doors, with much effort on keeping the scones on the tray, everyone in there saw him, and his scones. Their focus was mostly on the horrifying contraptions of death on the tray. The menace known as scone.

Oh god...

England misinterpreted the stares of horror into ravished looks of desire. Desire for his scones.

"Don't worry, there is enough for you lot, so don't fight over them!" he chuckled, balancing the tray of scones over to the refreshment table. However, there was no room left for the pile of rocks, as other delicacies that were edible were on the table. There was Greek yogurt, kimbab, salted salmon roe, croissants, pancakes, hamburgers, and much, much more.

However, the majority of the hamburgers were covering the table.

England was irked at the person who brought all these hamburgers, whoever he may be.

"America, you bloody git!" yelled the irked Brit, "Move your solidified piles of grease over for my scones!"

"Woah dude, calm yo' tits!" was the obnoxious reply.

"Is that what those _things_ were?" sneered Iceland loudly, sitting in his seat.

"Shut it!" yelled the now-embarrassed Brit, "It's better than that rotten shark you eat called Carl!"

Iceland took offense to this statement, and spat back his answer, "It's called _hákarl_, not Carl!" He murmured to himself, "It's not _that_ bad..."

"No, it's pretty damn bad, Icey." said Denmark, which earned him a punch from Iceland, and another from Norway, who just wanted another reason to harm the loud Dane.

America had gotten out of his seat, and was standing in front of England.

"Dude, chill. No one wants to eat those... things." said America, "Can you even eat those?"

"Of course you can, you git!" yelled England, "If you would actually try one, you can see that it's flavour is magnificent!"

"Woah dude, no need to go all hippie on me, dude!" said America, putting his hands in the air.

"Yes, and these scones will stay here." announced England, earning him a chorus of groans. "And they will stay here, unless they explode somehow."

Guess what, they did explode. It was a brilliant sight, seeing all those scones combust into a rainbow of sparks. Everyone watched in awe. Everyone but England.

"MY BABIES!" he screamed in a _very manry _voice.

After the explosion, England ran to what was remaining of his scones. He knelt down, clutching the dust of his beloved scones.

"M-my babies..." he sobbed, "I never said that I loved you all..."

America, being the "Read the Air" guy that he is, slapped England's back and flashed a grin.

"Hey, at least the hamburgers didn't explode!" he said.

The inhabitants of the room was entertained once more by a rainbow of sparks as soon as America had said that. Everyone watched with pleasure as the hamburgers exploded into sparks one by one. Especially Russia.

America's face was frozen with his grin as he looked upon the spectacle.

As soon as the show was done, he did the same thing as England and ran towards his "beloved children" only louder.

The meeting was then cancelled, because America and England would not stop sulking over their blown-up food.

* * *

"Chun!" shouted Chen, from behind. He slowed down so his sister could catch up.

"That was like, totally awesome, Chun." she said, trotting next to him.

Chun nodded, "Yes, that was one of the greatest pranks I've ever done to them."

Chen looked behind her, at the room where England and America were still in. "Do you think they'll suspect us?"

Chun shook his head, "No, they'll be too busy with like, funeral arrangements for their food."

Chen flashed a small smirk, "Yeah, I think you're right, Chun."

* * *

This happened when Spring (Springirth Dale) and I were PM-ing each other. This happened. This happened.


End file.
